Mobile vehicles of the type concerned, for example working machines such as wheel loaders or dumpers, have a drive engine, for example an internal combustion engine, which by way of a hydrodynamic torque converter drives a shiftable transmission that is functionally connected to the wheels of the vehicle.
Frequently, working machines are started not in the first gear, but in a higher gear so that on level ground the desired driving speed will be reached more quickly. On level ground the traction force in a higher gear, for example the third gear, is sufficient to accelerate the vehicle from rest, this also being referred to as starting. Depending on the weight of the vehicle and the ground inclination, however, it is possible that when starting, the vehicle will at first roll backward.